barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Corinne D'Arcy
Hi Corinne Thanks for the warm welcome! =) Admin Oh! Nice To Meet You Too! I Love Italy And Italian Language.Will You Learn Me Italian? March 2012 14 (UTC) I LOVE YOU@ How Are you dear?! Appearance Pictures WHY HAVE YOU DELETED MY PAGE"FASHIONABLE BARBIE". Hey don't cheat ok!!! I wrote the lyrics believe!!! Don't dare to re-edit and show tht u wrote it!!! Or else I'll tell to olivia. Remember Barbie1928 11:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm verry verry verry verry verry verry sorry for what i wrote plz for give me admin Barbie1928 11:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry plz for give me if u so plz message me Barbie1928 11:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I'm so happy you forgive me! : D Barbie1928 11:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Barbie1928Barbie1928 11:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : D Oh hi Corinne D'Arcy, this wiki is made awesome! You're 1st ranked wow! Ariel Mermaid 18:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me Corrine! BarbieFan12 14:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank You so much, Corrine D'Arcy for fixing the page like putting it back together. I owe you one. And You're the best and the sweetest. 45arumem PLZ leave me a message. Thank You Corrine D'Arcy. 45arumem Badges If you can think of some nice designs for them go ahead :D I can't think of anything so I've left them alone XD XTinkerBellx, administrator. 17:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!!I have just joined today and I would really love to help you with your BarbieMovies Wiki and be friends with you cuz Barbie is just so awesome!!!!! Will you accept????? Jubajayb (talk) 08:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Page not editable Hi, I'm a random Wikia contributor. I hope to get an account soon (only 12, oh well), but in the meantime... There are some goofs and trivia I'd like to add to Barbie: Princess Charm School, but for whatever reason the edit button is missing.... I don't know why, but maybe you do. And could you fix it? I love this wiki, and made many edits (goofs, grammer, etc.), and I'd love to be able to edit that page. I think your information is very valuable, and I think many others could be happy if it was fixed. And if it works for others, it must be my computer. My fault for bothering, and sorry in advance. -Random Wikia contributor About PaP *The Final Medley concert is the last part of the movie. *Look How High We Can Fly is sung by Keira, disguised as Tori. They sing it together in the Final Medley. *If Tori wears a purple star necklace, then it is Keira in disguise. **If Keira wears a pink heart necklace, then it's Tori in disguise. your new friend sorry, to not answer in the morning . when you are free you can just write anything in talk page. nice to meet you.Barbiepopstar (talk) 10:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Corrine D'Arcy! Thanks very much for the warm welcome; I'm into the Barbie movies just like you and I thought I'd make some corrections to the new upcoming movie because we've all been getting the title wrong! lol (LightSpirit06 (talk) 19:46, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Editing help Hi Corrine. I just wanted to ask, how do you edit templates on this page? I've been trying to change the title Barbie and the Pink Shoes to the correct title, but all attempts at editing the Barbie movies template have been unsuccessful. Or can only you and the other girls in charge edit that? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 20:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks Cecilia. Yeah it's just because I was trying to correct the minor incorrection in the title, that's all. :) So how do you edit a template? And also, do you think it would be safe to say that The Pink Shoes is based on The Red Shoes by Hans Christian Andersen, or do you think it's too early to say because it doesn't say anywhere that that's what it's based on? It's just even though it doesn't say anywhere what The Pink Shoes is based on, it does seem pretty obvious that it's based on The Red Shoes. But what do you think? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 20:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, you're probably right. Though someone is just after putting down on the page that it's the first classic story movie since The Three Musketeers. Do you think that' okay to keep or should be taken out for the time being? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 12:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, suppose so. It's nice to see Barbie going back to classic stories. :) Oh and, are you Italian? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 13:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) Also Known As The also known as section is for the titles of the movies in different countries, so if you find any it's always good to add them to the lists. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 10:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello ceci how are you can you tell me how can i add photo as my icon? ThanksNmdis (talk) 09:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Nmdis Ah lovely, I sang two Italian opera arias when I was in school. I have to say, your English is really good. :) Well the only thing that still needs editing is the movies template because in the upcoming movies section, it stills says Barbie AND the Pink Shoes. How do you edit templates? Or is that only something the administers can do? (LightSpirit06 (talk) 13:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC)) Wiki name Should we change the name of the wiki to Barbie Animations Wiki? I think it would fit the wiki better than Barbie Movies Wiki because we have info about Toy Story, My Scene, and web series and shorts as well. What do you think? :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Pictures They're great! The only thing is, it's useful for images to have clear names (so if it's a picture of Corinne, for example, it is useful for it to have Corinne in the name), because then images they are easier to find and they won't get reuploaded :D XTinkerBellx (talk) 22:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, those too. For the pictures you've already uploaded it's fine, but they are more useful if they're named clearly. XTinkerBellx (talk) 22:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) j'aimerer te demander en amis mais je ne sais pas comment j'aimerer savoir merci! Moi532 (talk) 14:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) merci d'avoir mis un photos que j'ai mis sur le Barbie Movies Wiki je l'ai vu sur ton profil^^ tu as dis quand devais te prévenir si endevait changer un truc sur ton profil,je pourais ajouter une vidéo?toi aussi,n'ésite pas as changer quelle que chose sur mon profil! I can't see the gold badges I can earn either. Maybe you could contact wikia if it doesn't change? They've always been helpful to me! :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The pictures of Prince Siefried? I found them on Amazon.com :) I don't know where to find any other new pictures though. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 08:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) beautiful your avatar ! it looks like your blog has not advanced since 2010 ?!made in, why are you here delete the video I put on your profile?! but I look into your page discution and it there is not going to the message that I had for the Aisse prevent you does not hesitate to change something on my profile but does not remove the poster"Tinkerbell and the secret of the wings" please do you can go on the wiki that I created "La fée Clochette"you'll be able make articles in English! Hi . Good to know you . I am Diya . Yaaay! You're a star Ceci! XTinkerBellx (talk) 02:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Alexa/Fanpop The picture of Alexa is from Barbie Little Golden Book Favorites. It's a book with stories from The Diamond Castle, The Three Musketeers, and Mariposa. I've been finding some people on Fanpop very tiresome so I've given up on using it. I'm already cheered up so you don't need to do anything for me :D --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Pink Shoes Okay, but I'm not looking at any pages The Pink Shoes until I've seen the movie because I don't want any spoilers! :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi saw ur post on Barbie n pink shoes page...I am not real familiar with this site but it's pretty cool I you happen to have any good pictures you wouldn't mind sharing for a Barbie project website, films only I would totally appreciate it!!! Thanks! Kobi I don't want any spoilers but I want to help you... XD If what you have added is informative and well written then it should be fine :D XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Corinne D'Arcy, I figured it was time I finally said 'Hi' since I've been giving minor edits to so many pages (I love that we have such a breadth of information in the wiki BTW). :D Cms0128 (talk) 08:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi how are you today? Sashaluvbratz (talk) 16:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I've changed the photo to one I found on Behind The Voice Actors. I think that other photo was Katharine Heigl. I had no idea! I found that it on an article saying it was Kathleen Barr ;p Whoopsie --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Corinne D' Arcy! How are you doing today? :) Please leave me message and reply back to me! Thank You Corinne D' Arcy 45arumem Hi,If u like fashion then pls do visit my wiki click on the link http://barbie-fashionista.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_fashionista_Wiki june jiliyana;) fly with me 14:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) hi corinne, uhm..do u have any picture with edited gowns like tori's real dress is pink right? and u edit the gown in to an another color gown hehe^^ pls tell me where i cant get it ^^....and thanks What do you think of the new main page? You're right, it's way more colourful now! :D I added a main page slider too. XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Wow you made the slider look beautiful! It looks great! Sorry I haven't been around much, I'm very busy. XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I love your pic and you love barbie movies too Shine (Song) A user keeps undoing my edit on that page. I listed Cassidy Laddens and Melissa Lyons because Melissa sang the higher harmony and backup. Lilylila14 (talk) 15:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Lilylila14 Concept Art Well there are already some pages for just image galleries, like Barbie in The Pink Shoes -> Barbie in The Pink Shoes/Gallery. If you are talking about, for example, Three Musketeers concept art, if there is a page called Barbie in The Three Musketeers/Gallery, you can make a Concept Art section :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey, I was wondering. There are quite a lot of pets in Barbie movies. Should we have two separate categories like Dogs and Cats? And Rats too? - Lilylila14 (talk) 22:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Lilylila14 request I wouldn't usually ask this, but since the admins on here don't seem to be active, and I haven't seen you around editing so far, I was wondering if I can be an admin. I'm on here everyday, and if I'm busy, I try to contribute at least something, and there is always something to edit. That's all I can say for now, so...reply soon... InspiredAndNatural (talk) 17:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! are you CleoCorrine from fanpop. well,i am Ishiqa. Nice to meet u Here. Category question? Can I create a category for the wiki? I would like to create a general Songs category because one doesn't seem to exist. Mangagrl2665 (talk) 04:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Archive You can just make a page called "Talk:Corinne D'Arcy/Archive" and copy and paste the contents of your talk page onto the new page. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 19:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC)